Amnesia
by Alba Meredith Quill
Summary: Shepard durante una mision se golpea la cabeza quedando inconsiente, al despertar solo tiene recuerdo de su vida conyugal con una Ex Oficial de la Unsc ahora medico de la Normandía, Lauren la ex oficial y ahora medico de la Normadía tiene una feliz vida Conyugal con James Vega, ahora con una alinza con la Unsc y nuevos enemigos Lauren debe tomar el mando de la Normandía.
1. Infinity

Amnesia ( X Oc X James Vega)

Resumen: Shepard durante una misión se golpea la cabeza y queda con amnesia, pero solo tiene recuerdos de su vida conyugal con la Ex Oficial de la Unsc Lauren Swift, de quien en realidad lleva divorciada 3 años.

Capitulo.01: Infinity

Halo Delta. 22 de Octubre, orbita de Reach

Infinity lista para salir del desliz-Espacio Capitán Lasky-Dijo Roland

Gracias Roland-dijo Lasky

Capitán Lasky, hay una llamada del Normandia, señor-Dijo Roland

Ah, Lauren, se te echa de menos en la Infinity-Dijo Lasky

Me extrañan o tú me extrañas te Lasky-dijo Lauren riendo

Am...-Lasky Callo un rato

Hay, ya hombre-dijo Lauren  
Lamento interrumpir, comandante, pero la necesitan en la bahía medica-Dijo Una IA  
¿desde Cuando Tienen una IA?-dijo Lasky

Gracias, Deyatoris, Pues desde que descubrí que puedo traer a las IAs, devuelta, Deyatoris pronto será asignada a otra Nave ya que estoy tratando de Traer a Cortana de vuelta-Dijo Lauren

Si aún fueras de la Unsc te regañarían-dijo Lasky

Pero pertenezco a la alianza no a la Unsc-dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho

Ok, ¿pero porque Traer a Cortana, en lugar de crear una IA Nueva?-dijo Lasky son cierto tonos de curiosidad

La respuesta es simple Thom, las IA Nuevas duran d años, mientras que una IA reciclada dura de 9 a 13 años incluso más si el trabajo está bien hecho-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa en sus labios

¿Y eso es Legal?-pregunto nada más y nada menos que el comandante Carter junto a la que debía ser su esposa

Y usted que cree, comandante-dijo Lauren con cierto tono coqueto

Pues, que no supongo-dijo Carter

Quiere los por menores comandante-dijo Lauren con cierto tono sarcástico

Ya, ya, pero digo cual es la diferencia de un IA Reciclada, ¿sufren lo que todas IAs?-dijo Carter

Hmm...No porque las IAs recicladas no dependen tanto de su pedestal o estar entre los datos, a ellas se les puede configurar para tener o no sentimientos, cosa que a las IAs Nuevas no se les puede hacer, además las IAs ya no dependerán tanto de nosotros o de la información de los Spartan-dijo Lauren llevándose uno de sus dedos al mentón de forma pensativa

¿De qué forma podemos reciclar los datos de una IA y evitar que el enemigo robe los datos y descubra nuestros planes?-Dijo por fin la Esposa del Comandante Carter

No me digas que la IA se auto destruirá-dijo Lasky

No, claro que no, se les instala un sistema de contraseñas y un sistema de autoprotección, son como robots-dijo Lauren

¿Y Deyatoris es una IA como de las que nos ha contado Oficial?-pregunto la esposa del comandante

No señora O'connel, ella es como Roland, ella es solo mi ayudante personal, la Normandia tiene su IA propia-dijo Lauren

Y podríamos ver a la IA de la Normandia-Dijo ella

No podrá ser posible, ella fue a una misión con el pelotón de la comandante Shepard-dijo Lauren

Y cuando podríamos ver a la IA-dijo la oficial

No lo sé, tendría que comunicarme con la comandante-dijo Lauren

Bien, me gustaría ver a la IA de la que Habla-Dijo la Oficial

Claro, señora O'Connel-dijo Lauren cortando la transmisión

Lauren camino por los pasillos de la nave, cuando unos fuertes y fornidos brazos la atraparon por la espalda.

Como estas mi pequeña-dijo una voz muy masculina aun abrazándola

Hmm...James-emitió ella sintiendo el aliento del hombre en su cuello

Le pedí a Deyatoris que te dijera que te necesitaban en la enfermería-dijo James Vega

Entonces solo fue una excusa, amo ese lado tuyo-dijo Lauren

Ya lo sé-dijo el tomando el muslo de la mujer y subiéndolo hasta su cintura

Y veo que estas con muchas ganas de jugar-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Así es-dijo vega besando el cuello de Lauren

Ah...James...-soltó excitada Lauren

Lauren...-Vega cargo a Lauren de vuelta a su habitación para luego posarla sobre la cama

Ah…-Lauren le quito la polera a James

Mami, papi-una niña Asari entro a la habitación

Hey...Hija-dijo Vega con su tono hispano

Papi, Mami-la niña se subió a la cama saltando

¿Hijo el Tío Joker te dio dulces otra vez?-dijo Lauren

Nooo-dijo con inocencia

Ahora si me va a escuchar-Lauren se levantó de la cama

No, mami no lo retes por mi culpa-dijo la pequeña mirando triste a Lauren

Aww, no me mires así, que no me resisto-dijo Lauren

Porfi, mami-dijo la niña

Tu ganas, no regañare a Joker, pero sabes lo que te hace el azúcar Zorak-dijo Lauren

Papi puedo comer dulces-Zorak miro a James

Oh, oh si te digo que si mami me regaña y no queremos a mami me regañe o si-dijo James Tomándolo en brazos

No, claro que no papá-dijo Zorak

Lauren miraba la escena con una sonrisa, si bien sabía que su hija era una Asari y que algún día tendría que explicarle algunas cosas, pero mientras eso no pasara ella disfrutaría su infancia.

James...-dijo Lauren

Que pasa pequeña-dijo vega mirando a su esposa

Nada, olvídalo-dijo y le dio un beso a Zorak

De acuerdo-vega sonrió y lanzo al aire a Zorak

Que pasa mami, te noto triste-dijo Zorak mirando a Lauren

Tranquila mi pequeña estoy bien-Lauren sonrió

Hey mi amor, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-vega puso carita de cachorro

Aww, James esa carita tuya me mata-Lauren Beso a Vega y este le correspondió

Lo sé, por eso la hago-rio Vega dejando a la pequeña en el suelo

Sabes que te amo demasiado-Lauren acaricio la mejilla de James

Yo también la amo señora Vega-James rodeo la cintura de Lauren y beso su mejilla

Hay señor vega, usted si sabes cómo sonrojar a su esposa-Lauren sonrió tiernamente

Siempre Señora Vega-James Cargo a Lauren a lo princesa

¿Y yo?-Zorak miro a sus padres con las manos en la cintura

Tu eres nuestro retoño Zorak-dijo vega riendo

Solo su retoño no es justo, mamá Liara me cargo mucho tiempo y solo soy su retoño-se quejó Zorak

Eres nuestro más grande regalo hija-corrigió vega

Asi está mejor-rio Zorak

Quien te entiende hija-dijo vega

Mamá-dijo Zorak mirando a Lauren

Asi es, yo entiendo a mi pequeña-dijo Lauren

Sabes, porque no terminamos lo de hace un rato-dijo Vega mirando si la niña aún estaba ahí pero ya se había ido

Pero esta vez cierra la puerta con seguro-Lauren le quito otra vez la polera

Bien-Vega fue y puso el seguro en la habitación y volvió con Lauren

¿Ya está?-Lauren lo miro

Si-vega le quito el uniforme dejándola en ropa interior

Y te gusta lo que ves-Lauren se acomodó en la cama y le hizo una seña a Vega

Me encanta-vega se abalanzo sobre ella besando sus pechos

Ah...James-Lauren soltó un Gemido

Te deseo-Vega se deshizo de la ropa interior de Lauren y el resto de la ropa de el

Y yo a ti James...-Lauren lo beso

Mientras Lauren y Vega disfrutaban su momento especial, Lasky Abordaba la Normandía, para hablar con los científicos de la nave, cuando se topó con Alice la hermana melliza de Lauren.

Alice-Dijo Lasky

¿Thom?-dijo Alice Sorprendida de ver al Capitán

¿Qué haces en Normandía?-Dijo Lasky

Pues Trabajo aquí, soy la jefa de científicos de la Normandía-una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer

¡Alice!-Una voz Masculina interrumpió la conversación

Kaidan-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Capitán Lasky-dijo Kaidan

Kaidan Alenko...-Lasky Miro al Oficial

Y que se le ofrece Capitán-Alenko Miro a Lasky y Abrazo a Alice

Pues quería hablar con los científicos y médicos de la Nave-Dijo Lasky

Bueno, La doctora Vega esta con su esposo-Dijo Alenko

Kaidan-Dijo Alice

¿Qué?-Alenko miro a su novia

Capitán Lasky, si no es mucha molestia me podría contar a mí y yo luego le hago les hago una conferencia a los oficiales-Alice con una sonrisa

Claro, Claro-Lasky sonrió

Bueno Lasky y Alice fueron a la oficina de Lasky en la Infinity y él le explico lo que sucedía y Alice le sugirió que hablara con el comandante Shepard cuando volviera de su misión.

Entonces esperare a que su comandante vuelva, muchas gracias Teniente Swift-Lasky Saludo y Alice hizo igual

Y felicitaciones, tienes unos Hijos muy lindos-Dijo Alice

Gracias-Lasky sonrió y vio la foto de sus dos únicos hijos

Cadmon es igual a ti-Alice miro la foto y la comparo con Lasky

Y Sandy es una mescla de Sarah y mía-Rio Lasky

Bueno, ya me voy, saluda a Palmer de mi parte-Alice se retiró de la oficina cuando choco con una niña

Lo siento-dijo la pequeña

No, no tranquila-Alice la miro y se le hico familiar

¡Sami!-La voz de Carter llamo a la pequeña

¡Papi!-La niña corrió a los brazos del Spartan

Hola Carter-Alice Saludo al Spartan y este se sorprendió

Alice-Dijo Carter Sorprendido

No sabía que te habías casado-dijo Alice

Sí, sí, me case hace varios años-Carter Sonrió

Es una niña muy linda, se parece a su padre-Alice paso por el lado de ambos y se despidió con la mano


	2. Amnesia

Capitulo.02 Amnesia

_Cuando Alice llego a la Normandía, se encontró con todos los médicos corriendo de un lado a otro y su hermana revisando a un inconsciente Shepard, se acercó al equipo de enfermeros._

Que sucede-dijo Alice

El comandante se golpeó la cabeza y quedo inconsciente-dijo uno de los enfermeros

Y cuál es el diagnostico Doctora-dijo uno de los enfermeros

Le hare un encefalograma y solo quedara esperar a que despierte-dijo Lauren

Muy bien-los técnicos enfermeros se llevaron a Shepard para hacerle el examen y Lauren se quedó revisando al resto del pelotón

Dime si te duele esto-Lauren tomo un lápiz y movió los dedos del pie de Ashley hacia delante

No-Dijo Ashley

Quiero que le hagan un Rayos x para ver si tiene algunas fracturas, EDI ve si Shepard dejo un consentimiento de quien quedaría a cargo de la Normandía en caso de emergencia-Dijo Lauren

Si Doctora-La IA fue a la habitación de Shepard en busca de algún documento

Crees que Shepard despierte-Dijo Alice

No lo sé, por eso mismo mande a EDI en busca de algún documento-dijo Lauren

Ya veo, am... ¿Cuándo le harás los exámenes rutinarios a las mujeres de la nave?-Lauren miro a su hermana y le paso unos papeles

Espero que con eso te sientas feliz-Dijo Lauren volvió al paciente

Am...Que es esto-dijo Alice mirando los exámenes

Tus exámenes y está totalmente sana-dijo Lauren

Oh...-Alice se notó algo decepcionada

No me digas que quieres quedar embarazada-dijo Lauren

Pues, si Alenko y yo lo hemos estado hablando-dijo Alice

Pues pónganse en marcha que se te será difícil quedar en cinta-dijo Lauren

Si-Lauren se retiró dejando sola a su hermana con los pacientes

_Alice estaba preocupada, tal vez ella era igual de infértil que su hermana, tal vez Kaidan al descubrir que Alice no podría llegar a ser madre la dejaría, ella no se imagina una vida sin Kaidan, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sintió como limpiaban sus lágrimas, miro al dueño del gesto._

Porque lloras mi amor-dijo Alenko

Kaidan, si yo no pudiera darte el Hijo que tanto añoras, ¿tú me seguirías amando?-dijo Alice, mirando a Kaidan

Claro mi amor, siempre podremos adoptar un pequeño, si la fertilidad falla, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre-Alenko acaricio las mejillas de Alice

Oh...Kaidan-Alice lo beso con pasión y este correspondió de igual manera

Sabes, aún recuerdo la primera noche que nos acostamos-Dijo Kaidan

Le mejor noche de mi vida-Dijo Alice

_Vega caminaba por los pasillos de la nave, cuando lanzo un suspiro, estaba preocupado por Shepard y por su esposa, vio a Alenko y Alice hablando y escucho lo que el también tanto añora como Alenko, un hijo, si un Hijo de Lauren, pero la fertilidad de Lauren siempre Falla y si no es eso, los pierde como el hijo que esperaba de Shepard, suspiro de nuevo y siguió su camino a la enfermería._

Hola mi amor-dijo Lauren animada

Como estas mi vida-James beso a Lauren

Te tengo una noticia, pero antes te prometo que me voy a cuidar-Dijo Lauren viendo los resultados de los rayos x de Ashley

Pues, bien, "suéltalo"-dijo Vega

Vas a ser papá-Dijo Lauren con una sonrisa

"oh por dios" Lauren, tienes que cuidarte mucho, no queremos que pase lo que le paso a Shepard Jr.-Dijo Vega

Claro mi amor, yo admito que me descuide y que fui a esa misión en mi estado, te prometo que me voy a cuidar, lo puedes creer, dentro de mi está creciendo una vida-dijo Lauren

"al cien por ciento" Lauren, tenemos que darle la noticia a Zorak-dijo Vega besando la mejilla de Lauren

Hmm...Lauren-Shepard estaba despertando

Hasta que despiertas Shepard-dijo Lauren acercándose a el

¿Dónde estoy?-Shepard miro a su alrededor

En la Normandía, Shep-Lauren le reviso la cabeza

Auh, me duele la cabeza-Shepard tomo las manos de Lauren

Tienes hemorragias internas-Dijo Lauren

Yo me voy, te veo más tarde mi amor-Vega beso a Lauren y se fue

¿Por qué Vega te dice mi amor?-Shepard miro molesto a Lauren

Será porque somos marido y mujer-dijo Lauren

Pero si tú eres mi esposa-se quejó Shepard

Tú y yo nos divorciamos hace 6 años-dijo Lauren

_Shepard miro a Lauren extrañado, ¿cómo es que llevaban 6 años divorciados?, ¿cuánto llevaban casados Vega y Lauren? Y ¿Quién era Zorak?_

_Lauren seguía en lo suyo, revisar los exámenes, atender al pelotón, en pocas palabras, Lauren seguía corriendo, ya que era la única médica._

Doctora Vega, EDI encontró lo que necesitaba-dijo Deyatoris en su pedestal

Muy bien, dile que la veo en el puente-dijo Lauren

Muy bien-la IA desapareció comprendiendo que EDI pusiera los documentos en su oficina.

_Lauren lanzo un suspiro de fastidio, lo que le faltaba, tener que cuidar a un Shepard con amnesia y un James celoso, que más podría pedir, ¿qué atacaran la nave?, un golpe estremeció la nave._

Mierda-Lauren corrió al puente de la nave

ATACAN LA NAVE-se escuchó el grito de Joker

Quieres calmarte Jeff-Dijo Alice

EDI, dime que dice el documento-Dijo Lauren

En caso de emergencia la Comandante Lauren Swift, Medico a cargo de los tripulantes la nave, debe asumir el mando como comandante de la nave, si yo John Alan Shepard muero o no estoy en condiciones de liderar la nave-Dijo la IA

Muy bien, atención quiero que todos los que estén en condiciones de pelear se preparen para batalla, Jeff pone en marcha esta cosa y pon nos a salvo, EDI si esto se sale de control todos los civiles ya sean mujeres embarazadas o niños deberán ser evacuados de la nave-Ordeno Lauren

Si comandante-Dijo EDI

Jeff, estado de la nave-Dijo Lauren

Aún está intacta, Comandante-Dijo Joker

Muy Bien, EDI quédate aquí sí, iré a dar las ordenes-Lauren se dirigió a la armería y se encontró con un equipo listo para salir

No me digas que iras con nosotros Lauren-Vega se notó algo alterado

No, Teniente, Miranda tienes a este peloto a tu cargo, su segundo al mano será Vega, quiero que salgan y defiendan la nave, ya, ya-Lauren les dio las ordenes y el pelotón salió a defender la nave

Suerte, mi amor-susurro Lauren al ver a vega saltar al espacio

_Mientras el pelotón defendía la nave, EDI detecto una nave que no era de ninguno de los dos bandos._

Comandante, hay una nave desconocida-Dijo EDI

Jeff, a toda marcha-Grito Lauren

Si comandante-dijo Joker poniendo a toda marcha la Nave

Normandía, Habla Noble uno-Dijo La voz de Carter

Habla EDI IA de la Normandia, que sucede-dijo EDI

EDI, nos enteramos del estado de la Comandante, Axios va en Camino a Normandia-Dijo Carter

Muy bien, comandante-Dijo EDI

_Joker miro a Lauren con curiosidad._

¿Estado?-Pregunto Joker y Lauren solo suspiro

Estoy esperando un bebé-Dijo Lauren

¿De Vega?-Volvió a preguntar Joker

Si-Dijo Lauren

¿Ya se lo dijeron a Zorak?-invadió otra vez Joker

No, aun no-Respondió Lauren

¿Cómo cree que se lo tome?-y otra vez pregunto Joker

Jeff, sé que Zorak aún es pequeña para una Asari, pero sé que se lo tomara bien-dijo –Lauren

¿Está nerviosa?-Joker volvió a bombardear

Jeff..., puedes concentrarte en la misión-Dijo Lauren un poco molesta

Si, si, lo lamento comandante-dijo Joker

Déjalo asi Jeff-suspiro Lauren

¿Comandante…es eso que sale del desliz-espacio?-Dijo Joker

Mierda Jeff Da la Vuelta, Atención pelotón vuelvan a la nave-Ordeno Lauren

_Que estás Loca_-se quejó Vega

¡Has me caso James, Es una Corveta Covenat!-Chillo Lauren llevándose las manos a su vientre

_Ya escucharon a la comandante, todos vuelvan a la nave_-ordeno Miranda

_Lauren, mi amor tranquila, no queremos perder al bebé_-Dijo James

No James-dijo Lauren

Comandante tome asiento-Joker tomo con delicadeza a Lauren y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto de la nave

Gracias Jeff-Dijo Lauren

No hay de qué comandante-Joker sonrió

Axios, abordaba junto al pelotón de defensa.

Asi que tú eres la hermana de Lauren-Dijo James Vega mirando a la Spartan

Que si animal, que no vez el parecido-Reclamo Tania

Petrova-la regaño la líder

Lo lamento Comandante-dijo ella

Soy Johanna Amnstrong, Líder de Axios-Dijo Johanna

Soy Miranda Lawrson, líder a cargo de este pelotón

¿Miranda, hay heridos?-Dijo Alice llegando

No, todos intactos-dijo Miranda Wrex

¿Qué mierda era esa cosa?-Dijo

El didacta y el Covenat, es un culto religioso alienígena, que va en contra de todo principio de la Unsc y el Didacta es una de sus líderes Religiosos-explico Johanna

Es como el corredor sombrío-Dijo Kaidan

Tal vez, por culpa de ellos perdimos a muchos hombres en la guerra Humano-Covenat-Dijo una morena

Y usted es-Garrus miro a la morena

Soy la Teniente Sarabi Kumar de la Unsc-Dijo presentándose

Aunque prontamente Sarabi de noble 4-Rio Tania

Tania no hay lugar a tus chistes-Regaño Johanna

Tu estas casada con noble 3-dijo Tania

¿Aun sigues celosa de que Jun me escogiera a mí?-Dijo Johanna

¿Qué?, a mí nunca me ha gustado Jun, sí que Noble 6, su actitud misteriosa me mata-dijo Tania

Sabes, que noble 6 lleva una relación con la hija de Stark-Dijo Lauren llegando

Si, lo sé-dijo Tania

Aparte, estas comprometida con Gabriel Thorne-le Regaño Alice

Y tienes una Hija con tu ex Novio-dijo Lauren

Si, lo sé-Dijo Tania fastidiada por los sermones de sus hermanas

Tienes una hija fuera de un matrimonio-Reclamo Vega

James, no hay lugar al comentario-Dijo Miranda

_Y asi Axios se quedó escoltando a la comandante, aunque no era necesario, pero asi la Unsc podría asegurarse que la Alianza Galáctica trataba bien a uno de sus mejores Spartan y oficiales médicos._


End file.
